Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle visual recognition device in which a visual recognition section assists vision of a vehicle occupant.
Related Art
In an electric door mirror described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-67195, a mirror face angle adjustment unit and a turn lamp (turn signal lamp) unit are supported on an electric storing (housing) unit. A pair of harnesses are laid out penetrating through the electric storing unit, and are respectively electrically connected to the mirror face angle adjustment unit and the turn signal lamp unit.
In such an electric door mirror, generally, the harness connected to the mirror face angle adjustment unit is arranged (laid out) at an upper side of the electric storing unit, and the harness connected to the turn signal lamp unit is arranged at an upper side of the electric storing unit and the mirror face angle adjustment unit.